


Mistletoe

by writerlady



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlady/pseuds/writerlady
Summary: Barry is overzealous in his hanging of mistletoe in the lab. Cisco slows his roll.





	

Barry zipped around S.T.A.R. Labs and tagged the place with leafy heaps of mistletoe, each dangling from velvety red ribbon tied in big bows. He hit every doorway, light fixture, and beam that he might encounter with Iris in tow.

Cisco felt the gust of wind behind him as Barry entered the cortex. He tamed his long hair with one hand as he spun around in his computer chair to face Barry.

“Looks good, huh,” Barry said with a wide grin and his arms folded proudly over his chest. He nodded at his handy work, mistletoe hanging from every doorway in view.

“No, no, no,” Cisco said, pushing his chair back and making a turnabout the room with his eyes wide, “Uh, uh.”

Barry watched his best friend jog past him and out of the room. He tapped his foot, impatiently waiting for Cisco’s non-speedster version of quick. Cisco returned, lugging a ladder. 

“What’s that for?” Barry asked; his eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

Ignoring the question, Cisco propped the ladder under the doorway and climbed to the top. He reached into the back pocket of his pants and took out a pair of fancy-looking scissors. 

“Hey!” Barry shouted as the mistletoe was snipped down. “I made those. Tying those bows all fluffy like that was not easy.”

“Well, sorry not sorry,” Cisco replied, climbing down the ladder. He waved the greenery in the air. “We cannot have these here. Do you not remember last Christmas?”

Barry thought back and shrugged. “There was plenty of mistletoe last year. What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal,” Cisco said. He dramatically flung the mistletoe at Barry’s chest, who let it hit and fall to the ground. “Hunter, better known as Not Jay, aka Zoom, ring a bell? Last year, he and Caitlin kissed under the mistletoe.”

Cisco moved the ladder over to the entrance of Caitlin’s workspace, where she kept the centrifuge and select test tubes. He steadied the ladder and climbed up.

“Yeah, but I’m sure he kissed her without mistletoe too,” Barry said. He walked over and leaned an arm on the side of the ladder while Cisco snipped another ribbon.

“But slapping little reminders that she dated a psychopathic speed demon all over her workplace might not lead her on the road of recovery or keep her emotionally unstable alter ego at bay, hmm?”

Barry cast his eyes down and rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t think about it that way.” He stepped back as Cisco climbed down and handed him the mistletoe. “I was just, you know, excited about a Christmas where I could kiss Iris under the mistletoe.” He looked around the lab. “A lot of mistletoe.”

Cisco chuckled at that and patted Barry on the shoulder, saying, “You know the great thing about having a girlfriend is you don’t need mistletoe to kiss her.”

Barry rolled his eyes. He waved a hand around the lab and said, “I better get to work taking these down.”

He grabbed the scissors before Cisco could hardly lift them up and sped off. After a blink or two, Cisco felt his hair whipping in the gust again before Barry appeared in front of him.

“All done,” Barry grinned.

Cisco rolled his eyes. “Show off.”


End file.
